The present invention relates to a method for testing the integrity of a component using an instrument including an eddy current probe, and a toolkit comprising this instrument.
The testing of the integrity of a component, particularly an aircraft component, by means of an eddy current probe is a commonly used procedure, since it enables non-invasive testing to be performed.
More particularly, in the case of the testing of thrust reversers of aircraft engines, the protective casings have to be removed for access to the thrust reverser structure to be tested.
This procedure is therefore relatively lengthy and costly in terms of time and labor.